Demon and Angel
by Tomoe and Akura-Oh
Summary: Hell's strongest Demons must join forces and take down the Angels attacking their homeworld. Only, the once strongest trio have become the strongest duo; but can they still work together once they find out the truth behind their becoming of a duo? Warning: Strong sexual scenes included!
1. The Queen's Guard Dog

**Demon and Angel: This is a story about a female demon from Black Butler, she's been in search of Sebastian and Claude because of a problem in the Underworld. Little does she know, Claude is dead and Sebastian is a tamed demon by his new demon master. She first hears about them in Noah's Ark Circus, nobody except the First Stringers know that she's a demon.**

 _ **The Queen's Guard Dog**_

My name is Axel Tachibana, I'm a First Stringer at the Noah's Ark Circus. My stage name is Sparkle, not enjoyable but I deal with it; I became known as this because I do my best to sparkle when I'm performing with the circus. My tent is in between Dagger's tent and Joker's tent, I must say that it get's quite lonely sleeping on my own. I have a secret that only my fellow First Stringers know,

"Sparkle, I'd stay hidden in your tent tonight. A few others are asking why you're never seen eating with us. Sparkle, is it absolutely impossible or would you be able to eat something small?" Dagger asked poking his head in my tent, I turned to face him and glowered.

"I would be able to eat something, but I would have to force myself to vomit it up later. Hence why Demons are supposed to eat souls, not human food. But if I have to, I'll eat wit you; just leave me be afterwards so I have time to sort myself out." I replied, he nodded and waited for me to sort my hair and make-up back into place. Everyone, except me and Snake have been friends since their childhood. I left the tent and walked to the food tent with Dagger, Joker and Doll looked worried to see me there but I shook my head.

"Don't worry, Dagger made a point that people were starting to comment on my absence during dinner time; so I'll come today." I hissed leaning close to Joker, they nodded and passed me a small plate of roast chicken and mashed potatoes; I gagged quietly at the sight of it.

"Oh yeah, you lot; we 'ave an assessment to witness tomorrow. You remember that bloke that Betty bit, 'e showed quite a bit of talent today in Doc's medical tent; so 'im and 'is friend are gonna try out to join our canny circus." Joker announced to us, Beast and Dagger glowered.

"That bastard, touched Miss Beast's leg without her consent!" Dagger growled angrily, I remembered that performance. Earlier today, we'd had a performance. A young man in a dapper get-up had joined us on stage and instead of following the routine, he'd gone right up to Betty and started fawning over her. She'd bitten him and yet he seemed absolutely fine.

"That complete idiot, what the hell was he thinking; walking up to Betty like that?! I'm sorry Beast, it wasn't Betty's or your fault; it was that bastard!" I spat throwing sympathy at Beast, she nodded and smiled slightly. Although, thinking about it now; that bloke that Betty bit looked extremely familiar, I racked my brains as to why he looked familiar.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you; but could I possibly speak to Axel please?" A stern violent voice asked behind us, we spun around startled; it was Suit. Our newest member, he was asking for me; but barely anyone knew my real name. And he was a lousy back-up performer, I nodded and stood up; he pulled me to the back of the wagons.

"Filthy Demon, why are you here; I will not have my work ruined by filth like you?! And, you're as bad as Mr Tailcoat out there; I've heard he's joining the circus. Of all the filth to join the circus, it had to be you Demons!" He spat, I blinked confused then remembered; I'd been sent here to find two Demons. Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus. If he was calling me filth, then he had to be a Reaper.

"What is a Reaper doing here, you only show up if there's going to be-those First Stringers; their going to die, aren't they? Probably during one of their raids." I realised, he nodded pushing his glasses up with his scythe. I ignored him and walked back to the food tent, Peter and Wendy eyed me up and down when I returned;

"Let me guess, he started his weird Demon and Reaper talk again. We thought he was crazy at first, but then we met you. I must say, it is quite hard to keep quiet about you; but we manage. Axel, why not eat a small mouthful per minute thirty; I can see that you're in pain!" Dagger said, peering cautiously at my screwed up face. I nodded and ladled a small scoop of mush onto my spoon and put it in my mouth, it tasted like the worst thing ever; take mushrooms for example, any human would say they taste like vomit. My food tasted one thousand times worse than that,

"I-I can't!" I cried standing up and running to the back of the wagons, I stuck my fingers down my throat forcing the food back up; it was torturous and I hated it, but it was my life. I heard a twig snap and all of my instincts activated at once, nobody got within a meter of me without me knowing; so how was this sound so close, even now; I couldn't transmit who was in the woods. I peered around ready to attack, all the while I was focused on the woods; for the first time in forever, Joker snuck up behind me.

"What ya doing Sparkle? Is there something oot there?" Joker asked, it was hard getting used to his accent. He had a proper thick geordie/Scottish accent; although, the audience had no problem understanding him. I spun around to see him grinning and waving his prosthetic arm wildly,

"It's malfunctioning, see. I was gonna go see Doc, wanna accompany me Miss Sparkle? Unless you're too busy searching for your thingie." Joker offered, I nodded and stood up. Whatever was in the woods behind me was long gone, we walked past the food tent; Dagger was showing off to Beast while Peter and Wendy discussed their next performance.

"You feeling better Sparkle? Where you off to with Joker?" Dagger said running up to us, I nodded and pointed at Joker's malfunctioning arm;

"He's hardly gonna get very far if his arm has taken control of him!" I smiled, Dagger and Joker blushed profusely and Dagger headed back to the food tent. We got to Doc's tent with no problems and I waited outside while Joker had his arm fixed. I saw a black blur behind the wagon and raced over to it, it tried to run but as I was an acrobat for the circus I caught them with no problems at all. It was the bloke from tonight's performance, he had scruffy black hair and demonic red eyes; he was wearing his dandy tailcoat. He was all too familiar,

"Sebastian?" I asked cautiously stepping off of him; he stood up and looked at me.

"Axel?" He retorted, I cried out in joy; it was Sebastian Michaelis, I rushed over and hugged him close.

"You've gotten taller again!" I moaned, he laughed and brushed his head softly against mine; Sebastian was my biological brother, that was why we were so familiar with each other.

"What's Hell's strongest Demon doing in a circus?" He asked me, I scuffed my feet along the ground awkwardly.

"Actually, my power has depleted quite a lot. Hell's in trouble, it's going down. We've been getting frequent Angel attacks, they sent me to find you and Claude Faustus. Sebastian, do you know where Claude is?" I asked him, he shifted about uncomfortably; it made me look at him curiously.

"Claude, Claude's dead; his master was a complete prick. He started a complete full out war between me and Claude, and as it was my master's life that was at risk; I had to win." He said eventually, I gasped completely taken aback; my brother had killed his once best friend.

"CLAUDE WAS YOUR FRIEND, YOU WENT EVERYWHERE WITH CLAUDE! How, how could you kill him?!" I said as tears strolled down my face, I was shocked at this; I'd never cried once in my entire immortal life, how could I cry now?! I reached out to punch him and then run off, but he caught my fist and wound me into a hug;

"L-Let go of me, I can't believe-I can't believe you'd kill your best friend for a-for a HUMAN!" I shouted pulling away from him, I abandoned the idea of punching him and just ran; I ran to my tent. Shortly afterwards, Doll came into my tent and sat down beside me;

"What's up Sparkle, you ran off so suddenly? You still joining us for the raid tonight?"She asked me, I nodded and wiped my eyes; it was awful how crying made you feel. She seemed taken aback by my tears,

"A-Axel, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I thought Demons didn't cry!" She cried rushing down beside me, I finished wiping my eyes and gave her a wry smile.

"I-I'm fine, just a bit surprised!" I replied, I stood up and stumbled; words were flying through my head one after another.

 _"Demon!"_

 _"Queen!"_

 _"Guard Dog!"_

 _"Sebastian!"_

 _"Claude!"_

I grabbed some paper and wrote down the words, Doll was peering at me curiously; I tried assembling them into a sentence using my own words.

 **Sebastian and Claude are the Queen's Guard Dog.**

 **Sebastian and the Queen's Guard Dog work with Claude.**

 **Sebastian and the Queen's Guard Dog killed Claude.**

The third sentence seemed the most likely, but who on earth was the Queen's Guard Dog?


	2. New Additions To The Circus

**The second chapter, I'm welcome for any comments on how I could change the story. So far, it's the day of the audition for the newcomers on the circus. No clue as to what'll happen, or if Axel is feeling better after the activities of last night! Question, I want a review (and I won't write it until I have an answer) as to whether, seeing as Axel's related to Sebastian, I should have Grell come to the circus in a few chapters. Grell is the man who has a crush on Sebastian after all.**

 _ **New additions to the circus**_

Somebody was shaking me, I opened my eyes in a squint to find Dagger shaking me with a concerned look on his face;

"Dagger, why are you shaking me? It's our day off today, remember!" I moaned rolling over, Demons didn't usually sleep, but I'd grown accustomed to sleeping because of the circus. Dagger took a deep breath and clamped his small hand around a clump of my black hair, he pulled _hard_. I jumped up and growled pressing my hand firmly on the aching part of my skull where he'd pulled my hair,

"DAGGER!" I shouted threatening him with the dagger I kept on my portable dresser, he panicked and ran; I chased him brandishing the dagger angrily.

"Well, good morning Sparkle; good to see yur up and running aroond!" Joker laughed, I stopped and blushed; I was running around the circus grounds in nothing more than a skimpy nightgown which I'd stitched together from leftover cloth; it was so embarrassing that I forgot about killing Dagger and raced back to my tent with my heart pounding in shock. Hopefully, only Joker and Dagger had had the chance the see me dressed like that; cuz it would kill me to have the likes of Doll commenting on me running around in my nightgown. I was still sat thinking about how embarrassing that was when suddenly there was a noise outside the tent, I pulled myself together and threw a shawl around my shoulders;

"Who's there, show yourself!" I shouted coming to the flap of my tent, there was no reply so I came outside fully; I walked all the way around to the back of my tent getting more nervous by the second. I may be a Demon, but I've been in the Human World since three years ago when I was still a little girl; my Demon powers weren't what they used to be. So how would I protect myself if it was an Angel?

"Axel, Joker wants to see you. Says Emily." A quiet voice hissed behind me, I spun around to find Snake staring at me; for some unknown reason, Snake seems to hate me. Every time he looks at me, his dark golden eyes glared darkly through the pale strands of his silvery hair. His eyes moved up and down so he was obviously taking in what I was wearing, I waited for him to laugh but his facial expression stayed the same.

"You might want to change into more presentable clothes. Says Oscar." Snake hissed, it seemed like all that boy did was hiss; I nodded blushing once more and rushed around back into my tent. I started gasping, three people, maybe more if I hadn't run quick enough. I quickly changed into my acrobat uniform, a stretchy piece of black material patterned with light blue sparkles. I front-flipped down the lawn towards Joker's tent, it made good practice even though it was my day off. I may be a Demon, but you could never be too good at something human. Joker was waiting at the flap of his tent smiling happily as he noticed me,

"Snake's snakes told me that you want to see me," I grumbled pretending to be tired, he still had a bright smile and nodded but ushered me into his tent. Two new recruits were sat in his tent, a young boy no more than twelve was sat next to a large man in a butler outfit; Sebastian and his master.

"Sparkle, this ere is the new recruits. Take 'em to the arena so's they can show off their abilities." Joker ordered with his thick accent, I nodded and signaled for the two members to follow me; I avoided looking Sebastian in the eye.

"What are your talents, so I know where to take you?" I asked the young boy thought for a moment.

"Probably, knife throwing; like that boy there. My friend here is a talented acrobat." He said pointing at Dagger, all of us circus folk gathered around the target and Dagger passed the boy a couple of knives.

"Joker, the target is way too far away for the boy. There's no way he'll reach that!" I moaned, it was unfair for the kid. Joker just shrugged his shoulders and pointed at him,

"None of us lot got a fair chance either. It's the only way to find talent!" Joker explained, Sebastian stood next to me and watched his master aim the first knife. It was about to hit the ground as soon as he threw it but suddenly it flew through the air and hit the bulls-eye. We all stared at him amazed, there was obviously something tricky going on here! I peered at Sebastian just as the young lad threw another knife, Sebastian was fast; before the knife dropped he flung a stone invisible to the human eye at the knife sending it straight to the bulls-eye. I stared at him in anger, he was cheating; this kid was crap without the help of this stupid butler.

"Stop frigging cheating, that ain't a fair game here in the circus! Let him do it on his own or Joker will find out everything!" I hissed to him glaring daggers, he nodded but as soon as the kid threw another dagger a stone flew at it making it fly into the bulls-eye.

"Damn you, you made me lose my concentration. I have to do this, we have an investigation to carry out on this circus so we have to get in it. You understand, don't you little sister? After all, you're only here on business for Hell." Sebastian cursed quietly, I sniffed in disgust and walked away only for Dagger to grab my hand and spin me right back beside Sebastian flinging yet another stone at his master.

"Stay, it was your idea to hire these nobody's!" He hissed into my ear, I grumbled something that sounded like 'pushover' and stood glaring darkly. After the knife throwing we took them into the tent and had the boy walk on the tightrope, Doll kept a sharp eye on him in case he fell; he wobbled precariously but a stone flew up and hit him in the side making him curse but regain his balance.

"Sebastian, stop it!" I hissed once more, but his hands were empty; it wasn't him doing it. Then I realized the amount of pockets in his waistcoat were bulging, he'd hidden the rocks in his pockets so I wouldn't notice.

"You cheating son of a bitch, I hate you!" I hissed sharply, he threw a stone as the boy was about to lose his balance and the boy swore darkly reaching to clutch his side in pain. He got to the other side quickly and climbed down the side running over to Sebastian. He put his arm slowly over the boy's, everyone was clapping except me who slumped over growling.

"Ladies and Gentleman, allow me to introduce our newest troop members, Smile and Black!" Joker laughed as Smile and Black bowed, they had circus make-up on their faces and Smile was wearing a blue outfit like Dagger's whereas Black was wearing a dark black outfit like mine. He'd better not have chosen to be an acrobat because I was the acrobat of the circus; not him!

"'ave fun, mingle. Because tonight you'll both watch the performance closely to learn your acts. Black, you'd better pay close attention to Sparkle while she's doing her show. But since she's a First Stringer you won't be doing as much fancy show work as her. Smile, you're the same but you'll be watching Dagger." Joker explained, Black and Smile nodded and walked away from everyone; I decided to follow them. I watched them run right round behind the sleeping wagons for the other members of the circus, not where us First Stringers sleep.

"Young Master, your orders?" Black asked Smile bowing down in a proper butler like fashion, suddenly he spun around eyes narrowed.

"Something wrong?" Smile mumbled, Black shook his head but wouldn't get rid of the weird expression on his face. I focused my draining power to eavesdrop without him sensing I was here; suddenly something flew at me, it was a Reapers Scythe.

"Damn you, leave me alone Suit!" I hissed darkly, suddenly there was a dark aura behind me and I was being held off the ground by a very tall butler.

"Who's this Sebastian?" Smile asked my brother curiously,

"This girl, Young Master, is my little sister. She's the most powerful Demon in Hell so she was supposedly banned from ever leaving the Underworld but yesterday I found her here at the Circus. My silly little sister is their best act, her Circus name is Sparkle." Sebastian explained gripping me tighter, I gasped because he was choking me.

"S...ebas...tian!" I croaked clutching my throat, he saw and dropped me onto the floor; the boy came over and patted my back.

"You're a nobleman, why in the hell are you cavorting around with a Demon?" I demanded pulling myself up angrily, my eyes had already started glowing red. Just some more power to reveal my True Demon Form. Somebody hit my pressure point on my neck, my consciousness was fading quickly. I woke up tied to a table, a surgery table, Sebastian loomed over me and smirked.

"So you finally woke up. Nice to see you, Sister." He cackled picking up a saw, I gasped at the sight of it; it was a rusty sharp edged Demon Saw. Made for cutting open Demons that have become soft so they can see what happened to them, I tried to scream but there was a gag in my mouth.

"Sebastian!" I cried though it was extremely muffled, I looked at the saw with big wide eyes and felt my eyes fill with tears. Sebastian wavered slightly but then the young boy showed up,

"Don't get softhearted, even if she is your sister. You did this without hesitation when it was Claude." The boy snapped, I gaped in horror! This monstrosity child, making my brother cut open his best friend!

"HOW DARE YOU! Let me go!" I screamed thrashing about, Sebastian stared at me with his dark red eyes. He swung the saw into the air and...dropped it, it clattered to the ground.

"SEBASTIAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KILL HER NOW! THAT IS AN ORDER!" The boy screamed losing his temper, I broke free and kicked the boy straight in the head. He was knocked unconscious and Sebastian seemed to go back to normal,

"I will give you this chance to run, quit that circus and go back to the Underworld. If I catch you again, I won't let you go; I'll kill you as I did to Claude. Goodbye, Axelandria." He warned picking up the boy and turning to leave, I glared at him.

"You won't get the drop on me again, and I won't quit that circus. You can stay and continue your investigation, but the minute you go after me again; I'll kill you." I snarled leaving swiftly.


End file.
